The Aftermath of the Kishin
by hilarryousmefics
Summary: This is the first fan fiction I have ever written. I just read some of it and I realized that this is turrible. Just turrible. It's smut and the videos in this are real so if you want to watch them, go and watch them. They could use the views.


The sky was a refreshing blue. Probably because we haven't seen it in… Well… God knows how long. The battle with the Kishin just came to an end. Maka gingerly helped me up. Funny. She was the only helping up her weapon. After a few minutes of stumbling, I was finally up on two wobbly legs. Unknowing of what transpired inside of the Kishin's black Orb, Crona, Lord Death, Ms. Marie, and the rest of the crew rushed to our aid.

"Maka~~" Spirit yelled in a singsongy tone across the destroyed building. Maka looked up, shockingly happy to see her father. All wrapped in bandages, he lunged for his daughter. What he doesn't expect a hard chop from a book to the skull.

"Maka, why'd you do that?!" I questioned her.

"Because I didn't want him to see this," She said as her cheeks went bright red. She then got up on her tiptoes, grabbed behind my neck, and pressed her lips up against mine. My face went as crimson as my eyes. But it didn't take long until I was completely enraptured in her kiss. I grabbed her hip with one hand and the back of her head with the other, and pressed he close to me. Spirit awoke to see us practically making out and he. Was. Furious. I kind of liked (enjoyed immensely) Making Spirit mad like that.

"What are you doing with my daughter?!" he screamed.

Maka Nervously replied, "Um…Uh…" trying to think of a response, still rosy cheeked when I blurted out, "It's a kind of technique to keep our soul resonance rate up, " which sounded believable enough. Sprit didn't buy a single word.

Spirit then continues, "Resonance training my ass! You were just tonguing my daughter's food hole! Soul, I'm gonna kill you, you little spiky-haired bi-"He was cut off by a reaper chop to the skull.

"Bitch, you know Lord Death hates a cockblocker."

Spirit lays there unconscious with a dent in his head the size of Lord Death's hand. Maka and I then proceeded to go right back at it. I'm surprised that we didn't take it around the baseball diamond right there.

"Ok, ok, that's enough you two."

"But-"

"Butts are for twerking, young lady"

"Totally uncool" I mumbled as Stein walked away from a win lose situation.

During the bike ride home, I asked Soul who was still a little red from our kiss.

"What's twerking

"Like hell if I know."

"Oh. Ok."

"Hey Maka."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

I knew this question was coming. I didn't even try to lie to him, for he would have known. I just told him the truth.

"Because, Soul," I answered as my cheeks started turning red again.

"I like you. Like a lot." This was the first time since we met that I had been at a loss for words. Oh, wait. There _were_ no words for how I felt about Soul.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that."

For a second, it felt like the bike stopped moving. Shit, it was like the whole _world_ stopped moving.

"I decided to become your weapon because I saw something in you; something I was slowly falling in love with. You just sealed the deal with that kiss."

"Soul…"

We finally pulled up to our apartment and we held hands all the way upstairs. I could tell I was getting some dick tonight. Soul said he would change and then head to the store. That means that I got to learn what twerking was in peace. By myself. In our apartment.

When I got inside, I changed into some yoga pants and a pink striped crop top with a totally kawaii panda on it. I also put my hair down. Those pigtails hurt like a BITCH. This was so much more comfortable than my busted-ass daily attire. Soul changed into some cargo shorts and an orange tank top then left for the store. I got to the computer and started my research. I was so perplexed about Stein's twerking statement. What exactly was twerking? I was determined to find out what it was. I pulled up Google and the first result that popped up was a video of a gay black man in a wig. The video's title was "How to Twerk" by AfricanoBoiShow. I had not the slightest clue that twerking was an action. Yes, but I know that the term "ratchet" is more than a noun. And I'm starting to ramble. Anyways, I just had to see this.

Not more than 5 seconds went by before I literally could not find it within myself to even. I was dying at how loud and ratchet he was acting. After that severe laughing fit, I decided to try and duplicate what he was doing.

I kept thinking while I attempted this:

"THROW YO COOCHIE IN, THROW YO COOCHIE BACK." & "YOU GOTTA REMEMBER TO POP IT! POP IT!" And that alone filled the apartment with giggles. After getting that down, I watched another video with a different explanation for twerking by Cael Harden. It was equally hilarious and probably just as homosexual. This one added something a little different. Something that I could use on Soul. I blushed at the thought of how hard he was going to get.

Soul returned from the store with two bags full of assorted foods for dinner and I don't know what it was but seeing him in that tank top a second time made me wetter than my homegurl Shaquanda on a Thursday night. I let him put down those groceries for dinner tonight before our conversation started.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Soul asked.

"Yes~" I said as seductively as possible.

"So what is twerking?"

"Let me show you"

He started to walk towards the computer when I stopped him halfway

"Let ME show you."

I return to the computer for a quick second to find a song to twerk to. Once I found it was time to claim MY man.

I get close to him, turn around, and press my body up against his. He was already hard.

"I see something else has set you off."

"Well when you see your girlfriend in tight ass yoga pants, I think that could "make the dough rise"."

The confirmation of me being his girlfriend made my nerves go ablaze. As the song starts, I begin to roll my hips in a circular motion against Soul's crotch. I heard him take a shaky breath out that sounded like my name. Then the lyrics began. I proceeded to drop it like it was hot with my hands up. With my hand's still elevated, I popped my pussy like was no tomorrow. The breakdown of the song had just started and I did something that I didn't even know I could do. I hit a split. Painlessly. And twerked. All at the same time. Soul's mouth was agape and his cheeks were as red as Tsubaki's period. And her shit is **_RED_**. Then I recalled what Cael taught me on that video. I pressed my ass against soul's crotch again and made it vibrate from left to right. The song was over and I was still practically dry-humping my weapon. Still red faced, he turned me around, looked me directly in the eyes. Oh god I got lost in those two red orbs for what felt like years. Then he kissed me. I then lost ALL of my shit and uncontrollably straddled him.

"Take me right here, right now." I whispered in his ear.

"No problem." he replied eagerly.

I came back to from the store to get grinded on by Maka. What a pleasant surprise. She straddled me while we made out and then it hits me. She whispers in my ear, "Take me right here, right now." Her whisper sent chills down my spine. I carried her to the couch and sat her down there.

"I want it so bad." she gasped

"You want what, Maka?' I said teasing her urges

"QUIT BULLSHITING SOUL YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT."

"Yeah but I want to hear you say it.

"Your dick inside me, Soul! Give it to me!"

There was no mistaking the lust in her big green eyes and in her tone. There was also no mistaking the redness of her face.

"That's much better." I stated. I would have loved to play with her urges but after that ass dance, I was already blue balling myself as it was so decided to carry her to her room. But before I could even try to pick her up, Maka jumped up and put her lips up against mine and placed her tongue in my mouth. At how crazily she was grabbing at me I could tell one of two things: one, she wanted it anywhere and everywhere in the apartment, and two, she wanted the shirt gone. Not to my surprise, she wanted both. We had quickly coaxed each other's shirts off and our furious make out session was taken to the kitchen. She turned around and bent over the stove.

"You like my tongue a lot, don't you Maka?"

"What are you gonna do with-"

Her words turn to shudders as I pulled her pants and panties down in unison. She pushed the back of my head in between her legs and I started licking. She moaned with pleasure as I her ate her out. I tried to get her to make any new sounds that I could; grunts, moans, screams, the works. But for once it wouldn't be out of anger. Then I stood up balls, ready to explode. She turned around for a few seconds to get my cargo shorts off of me. Then my boxers. I guess she had never seen a dick in the flesh considering how red she was. Then Maka to press her hips up against mine, sliding up and down. Her wetness lowered the friction until it was like going down a water slide.

"Maka, you might want to slow down" I said as I undid the clasps of her bra.

"Why, Soul?" she purred.

"It's been a while…"

"Since…"

"Since I beat off."

"Ok~" she said slightly disappointed.

Maka couldn't control herself any longer. She was ready for the "d". She grabbed my cock and shoved it inside her, letting out a loud moan as she did. I started slowly moving my hips in and out.

"Makhaaaaa… maybe we should stahhhp… I… c-condom…"

She looked back at me and simply said "Pill."

I grabbed her boobs and started playing with her nipples just to make myself last longer. No embarrassing premature ejaculation with the girl I love.

She started going faster and I could tell she was about to climax through the river of drool pouring out of her mouth, the redness of her cheeks, how her innards were pulsing. I guess I was hitting her in just the right spot. All of this was starting to get to me too. The throbbing in my dick was heightening in speed. We climaxed together with a loud moan then followed by heavy panting. Then blue electricity started to cover Maka until her arm became a scythe blade-like me. A giggle started but not an evil giggle…it was…happy. It was coming from Maka. Still in the nude she started making scythe blades pop out of her body.

"I didn't know you could do that!" I said, surprised.

"I didn't either, Soul! This is great!" she laughed

"I guess it is Maka, I guess it is. And one more thing?

"Yes, Soul?"

"I love you."

I could feel the red cover my cheeks just as it did hers and we pulled each other in for an after sex kiss.


End file.
